Sous les Neiges de Décembre
by Edelwinter
Summary: Assis devant sa fenêtre, il regardait la neige tomber, dont la blancheur semblait vouloir lui parler. Un étrange pressentiment sur le cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur lui-même... jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange rencontre fasse la différence...
1. Chapitre Premier

**_« Les premiers flocons de neige sont toujours les plus beaux »_**

 _1er Décembre 2005, petit village de montagne, Japon,_

En ce frais début de soirée, de légers flocons de neige se mirent à tomber. Ce sont les premiers de l'année, qui paradoxalement, arrivent au début de l'ultime mois de celle-ci. Décembre s'annonçait blanc et féerique, l'hiver était de nouveau le protagoniste de ce cycle éternel. Rien ni personne n'osait déranger ce paysage harmonieux, qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Excepté les flocons de neige, se posant, sans un bruit, sur le sol presque blanchi.

Dans ces basses montagnes, la présence humaine semblait s'être effacée. Quelques maisons en bois étaient dressées, mais elles paraissaient vides. Comme-ci les habitants avaient soudainement déserté. En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette situation perdurait. Malgré la faible altitude, des loups avaient décidé de faire de ces montagnes leur nouveau territoire. La nuit tombée, ils s'en allaient déchiqueter chèvres et moutons. Au petit matin, les bergers découvraient avec horreur la teinte qu'avaient prise leurs enclos.

Aujourd'hui, la couleur dominante était le blanc. Le sang n'avait pas le droit de souiller la neige. Il n'y avait plus rien à protéger, par conséquent, il n'y avait plus personne pour attaquer. Les bergers n'étaient plus, ils avaient rejoint la ville. Moutons et chèvres n'étaient plus, tous avaient succombé aux assauts carnivores. Le caractère solitaire du loup avait gagné – les montagnes lui appartenaient, plus personne n'osait contester son autorité. Il vivait en paix.

Depuis ce jour, la nature semble avoir repris ses droits, les maisons abandonnées se dégradant, la neige les recouvrant. Là où le calme règne, mélancolie et sérénité naissent. Ensemble, elles créaient un paysage unique et singulier, changeant d'atmosphère au gré du temps et des saisons, tout en laissant la solitude dominer l'instant présent.

Néanmoins, à l'écart des ruines du village, se dressait une grande et somptueuse demeure traditionnelle. Celle-ci s'accordait magnifiquement avec le paysage environnant, renforçant de cette manière le lien qui unit l'homme à la nature. Et, étrangement, de la lumière provenait de l'une de ses fenêtres.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, un jeune homme, à peine adulte, admirait d'un œil pensif l'atterrissage des flocons de neige. Toujours ce même silence régnant, cette solitude tant recherchée et appréciée. Seul, dans sa demeure, dans son village, dans son univers. Abandonné par la réalité, s'abandonnant à son imaginaire. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit la fenêtre. S'avançant vers l'extérieur, il ferma les yeux, laissant les flocons venir lui caresser délicatement le visage. Cette neige, il l'avait attendue. Il voulait pouvoir l'admirer sereinement, laisser sa douce fraîcheur l'envelopper, imprégner son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Un sourire innocent se dessina sur ses fines lèvres – cette année, le ciel le lui avait permis.

Cette atmosphère, il la chérissait. Grâce à son ambiance rassurante et à ce merveilleux paysage, il pouvait enfin rêver, réfléchir à des questions existentielles, ou bien s'abandonner à des pensées plus futiles. Aussi simples soient-ils, ces petits moments lui étaient précieux.

Cependant, malgré tous ces avantages, il arrivait de temps à autres que sa solitude lui fasse défaut. Dès lors, il commençait à se sentir... seul. Et cette fois-ci, dans le sens négatif du terme. Il est bien beau de se sentir comme si le monde nous appartenait, sans rien ni personne pour se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Mais quelques fois, malgré toutes les merveilles autour de lui, une étrange sensation apparaissait au fond de son cœur. Un manque. Il avait lu quelque part que l'homme ne pouvait vivre seul. Mais son paradoxe intérieur lui avait empêché de se pencher un peu plus sur la question.

Il soupira. Ces foutaises le fatiguaient et ne le menaient à rien. Il avait toujours vécu de cette manière-là, et cela ne lui avait jamais posé problème. Alors, pourquoi devrait-il changer ? En réalité, plus qu'une amertume, c'était un pressentiment qu'il avait au fond de lui. Un étrange pressentiment. Comme-ci un quelconque événement bouleverserait à jamais son existence.

Cela semblait irréaliste, dérisoire. Aucun signe ne s'était manifesté pour que de telles idées prennent vie. Pourtant, la sensation persistait. Était-ce la neige qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ces idioties.

Remarquant que le froid commençait à l'atteindre, le jeune homme ferma la fenêtre. La neige était si belle, il ne pouvait s'arracher à sa contemplation. Alors, tel un enfant, il saisit une chaise, s'installant le nez devant la vitre, la tête entre ses bras. La blancheur de la neige contrastait magnifiquement avec l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était vraiment beau à voir. Plus le temps passait, plus ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Mais il était bien dans cette position, et refusait toujours de s'éloigner de sa fenêtre. Alors il ferma les yeux, une première fois, les rouvrant de temps à autres. Progressivement, le sommeil finit par prendre le dessus, et le jeune homme tomba dans les bras de Morphée, gardant à l'esprit sa dernière image de ce paysage singulier.


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

_**« Doux souvenir d'un macabre périple »**_

 _4 Décembre 2005,_

Le soleil brillait d'une faible lueur dans le ciel blanchi par la neige. Les flocons tombaient, plus fins que la veille, mais toujours assez nombreux pour couvrir les montagnes d'une épaisseur éclatante. Le crissement de ses pas nonchalants comme unique sonorité, le jeune homme avançait, le regard perdu entre le paysage et ses pensées. Les questionnements passés ne l'avaient pas totalement délaissé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il demeurait à leur merci, son esprit se voyant submergé au moindre relâchement. Il eut donc pensé à une petite promenade matinale, en solitaire, comme à son habitude. Il aimait le calme des montagnes, l'air pur et frais, les forêts de jade ou de diamant.

Il avançait sur le chemin du retour, longeant la vieille voie ferrée, condamnée depuis bien avant sa venue au monde. N'ayant jamais aperçu le moindre train à cet endroit, et sachant très bien que jamais il n'en verrait, il s'amusait depuis son plus jeune âge à l'arpenter lors de la blanche saison, veillant à ne pas confondre, à l'aveugle, les rails et les fosses.

Même au temps des bergers, jamais personne ne venait près de l'antique chemin de fer. Il était trop excentré du village, et rien ne se trouvait à proximité. Là se dressait seulement l'épave d'une école datant du début du XX° siècle. Le bois était si dégradé que même un enfant ne pouvait y mettre les pieds sans qu'une planche ne s'effondre sous son poids. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.

A cette époque, il s'était retrouvé la cheville bloquée entre le sol terreux et une planche moisie bien trop lourde pour lui. Évidemment, personne ne lui tenait compagnie, et personne ne se trouvait à moins d'un bon kilomètre de l'ancienne école. Son calvaire s'éternisait, les heures passaient, et l'enfant restait bloqué. Il se débattait sauvagement, hurlait, quelques larmes venant perler au coin de ses yeux argentés. Cette torture était insoutenable – il avait peur, il avait froid, il avait mal, très mal. Son corps et son cœur saignaient en chœur.

Ce fut au bout d'environ trois heures qu'il réussit, après moult efforts, à extirper son pied de sa prison. C'est en se levant très fort, sans se soucier de la douleur, de l'angle tordu de sa jambe et du poids qu'elle supportait qu'il eût réussi cet exploit. Mais non sans dommages. Sa cheville, qui s'était frottée à des pierres trop aiguisées au moment de l'extraction était ensanglantée. La douleur qui le transperçait à ce moment-là lui indiquait qu'elle était très certainement cassée.

Entre effroi, fatigue et souffrance, il s'était remis à pleurer, à hurler, les larmes coulant définitivement sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Les larmes ont toujours été d'une extrême rareté chez lui, même à son très jeune âge. Mais ce jour-là, elles étaient tombées. Tombées à ne plus s'arrêter. Cela avait beau être il y a une dizaine d'années, il n'avait pas en sa mémoire un événement aussi intense lui permettant une telle folie. Ni d'une profonde tristesse. Ni même d'un rire aux éclats ou d'un sourire sincère. Rien du tout.

Dès qu'il se tenait à proximité de cette bâtisse, ses effroyables souvenirs revenaient le hanter. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était la certitude que s'il n'avait pas été capable de se sortir tout seul de ce pétrin, personne ne serait venu à sa rescousse. Et peut-être même que personne n'aurait fait attention à sa soudaine disparition. Comme cette école abandonnée, son corps d'enfant délaissé demeurerait encore à cet endroit. Lui aussi aurait été abandonné loin de tout, dans un endroit dénué de toute présence humaine. Son fantôme régnerait au royaume de la solitude et du désespoir éternel, destinée illustrant merveilleusement sa macabre existence. Quelle triste fin pour un enfant un peu trop reclus sur lui-même. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement : aujourd'hui, l'enfant taciturne était devenu un jeune homme plus renfermé que jamais.

Plus il avançait sur le chemin du retour, plus les scènes terrifiantes fusaient dans son esprit. L'enfant blessé n'était pas au bout de ses mésaventures. Il fallait encore qu'il parvienne à rentrer au village, tant éloigné de sa position actuelle. Les yeux encore embués, il leva la tête vers la longue montée enneigée. Sa gorge se noua – il était incapable de marcher.

Le corps déjà presque gelé, il ne laissa pas aux larmes le temps de perler à nouveau. Armé de ses mains rougies et de sa jambe valide, il se mit à escalader la pente en rampant. Le froid glaçait la totalité de son corps, sans réussir à lui faire oublier la douleur émanant de sa cheville ensanglantée. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il parvint néanmoins à franchir cette étape. Mais il avait laissé, au passage, des traces de sang sur la neige.

S'asseyant sur une pierre, le jeune homme observait la route de ses périples d'antan. Aujourd'hui encore, il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir gardé en vie, et par la grâce d'un miracle, d'avoir préservé sa jambe. Blessée et traînée dans la neige, elle s'était retrouvée tellement violacée qu'elle en était devenue insensible.

Les mains appuyées contre son rocher, il leva la jambe droite, et fit tourner son pied. Il n'avait eu aucune séquelle, que ce soit interne ou externe. Seulement l'arrière-goût de ce souvenir amer, auquel il ne pouvait étrangement arrêter de penser. Souvenir de sa dernière souffrance, mais aussi de ses derniers et lointains sentiments.

Et, à son grand dam, son esprit le ramenait toujours aux mêmes questionnements qu'il jugeait inutiles. Pourquoi ce vide intérieur ? Il soupira. A quoi bon se prendre la tête là-dessus, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Alors pour quelle raison cela devenait-il une obsession ? Il n'en savait que trop rien, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était rentrer chez lui et se reposer avec une bonne lecture.

Alors il se leva de son rocher, et continua sa route. Se concentrant sur le crissement de la neige et la blancheur des montagnes, une autre question lui titilla l'esprit. Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux en direction du ciel opaque, les flocons lui frôlant le visage. Pourquoi était-il en vie aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi, alors que tout l'annonçait, n'avait-il pas fini enseveli par le froid et la mort ? Ou alors, au mieux, amputé d'une jambe ? Évidemment, il s'estimait heureux que ce scénario n'est pas eu lieu, et remerciait sans cesse le ciel pour cela. Cependant, il se demandait – le méritait-il vraiment ? Lui, la bête agressive et renfrognée ? Lui, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est impatience et colère ? Lui, parvenant à peine à sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine ? Lui, qui même après avoir échappé à son funeste destin, était plus mort que vif.


End file.
